


Goddess Worship

by Okami01



Series: ClaudelethNSFW [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude isn't religious but he wants to worship Byleth. Day 2 of ClaudelethNSFW Week " Near Religious."
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClaudelethNSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590016
Kudos: 19





	Goddess Worship

It was strange. Claude was never overtly religious. He loved Byleth for who she was. Even if she was the archbishop of Fodlan now.  
Hair color aside, she was different in many ways.  
They laid in bed together, pressed against each other. Claude's hand traveled up her back. He kissed her cheek and then went lower, biting at her neck and leaving marks. Slowly caressing her soft tender skin. Her chest, her legs her thighs. Her face had recently become more expressive. It would take too long to talk about each part of her, but he would for a long as he could. He wants to keep touching her forever.  
"You're beautiful, " he mutters into her, hands trailing up and down her body.  
She had changed, in many ways, they had both changed. He didn't want to leave her side ever again. He listened to what elected a moan in her or a gasp, wanting to take his time with her more so than anything else.  
Aside from political reasons or general curiosity, Claude has never thought of going to church for religious reasons.  
" It might be blasphemous to say… but I think I've found my religion. If loving you can be called so."  
He laughs and she presses into him, her slick heat covering his leg.  
Claude maneuvers her so that she's beside him, he nestles into her neck again, bites at her earlobe. " You deserve to be loved and cherished… So I'll do my best to make sure you are." She really was divine, in her strength, beauty and intellect.

" I'm not... a goddess," I just want you to make love to me." She moans and he's sure it will end him.  
" Ahh whatever you want," Claude says pressing inside, nearly gasping at the pleasure of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ClaudelethNSFW Week Everyone! Thanks for reading


End file.
